loganwormfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: China
LoganWorm's Survivor: China is the fourth season of the LoganWorm's Survivor group. Applications for the season began on April 19th, 2014. They were evaluated until April 19th, 2014-the same day- and the cast was chosen. The cast was announced the same day and the premiere and the game premiered the next day on April 20th, 2014. It was set in the Zhelin Reservoir in China. The sixteen contestants, referred to as "castaways", were originally split up into two tribes of eight. These tribes were named Xiong Mao and Long, panada and dragon respectively, two figures important to Chinese culture and image. They represent the name of the camps and the separate teams with immunity and tribal council. This was the second consecutive season to feature a tribal switch, where the castaways had a mix-up and had new tribe configurations, but unlike previously in Survivor: Brazil, the tribe numbers were not kept the same on purpose. The merged tribe was named by the nine castaways who made the merge. They named the tribe Hwang Ho. After 39 days of competition, ??? was given the title of Sole Survivor, defeating ??? on a ? vote. ??? was voted the Fan Favorite by the Viewers Lounge. LoganWorm gave the Player of the Season award to ???. Summary This will be added once the season is over. Castaways There were sixteen people, known as "castaways", that were divided into two tribes, Xiong Mao and Long. After 7 castaways were voted out, the nine left merged into one tribe, Hwang Ho. ??? castaways made up the jury, who ultimately decided who would win the game and the title of Sole Survivor. The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Four additional votes were cast against Matt in the revote. Three additional votes were cast against Jette in the revote. The Game At the beginning of the game both tribes had an opportunity for one person to win an individual immunity necklace to be used at the person's first tribal council. 'Episode 1: '"I Live, Eat, Breathe Survivor" *Immunity Challenge: Tribe Flags - Both tribes had to create a tribe flag which would both go their respective beaches with them. A panel of three judges would decide which flag was better based solely on opinion. The tribe with the better flag would win immunity. Episode 1 'Episode 2: '"Va-Va-Voom!" *Immunity Challenge: Bearer of Pain - The castaways had to hold onto a button out in the plains for as long as they could. Each member could stay on for up to four hours. The tribe with the most time accumulated won immunity. Episode 2 'Episode 3: '"Maybe I'm Overthinking" *Immunity Challenge: Valley Polls - The castaways had to convince people in the valley why they were a better tribe and the people on the island had to vote. The tribe that got the most votes won immunity. Episode 3 'Episode 4: '"Au Revoir" *Immunity Challenge: Pass the Torch - Both tribes had to pass a challenge torch down a line of people and then the last person would run it to the finish line. The tribe to finish first would win. Episode 4 'Episode 5: '"Revenge Tastes So Sweet" *Immunity Challenge: Unscramble - The castaways competed each round to unscramble a relevant word first before the other tribe did. The first tribe to four points would win immunity. Episode 5 'Episode 6: '"I Can Be Used as a Shield" *Immunity Challenge: Past Knowledge - The castaways competed each round to answer a relevant question first before the other tribe did. The first tribe to four points would win immunity. Episode 6 'Episode 7: '"We Have Merged!" *Immunity Challenge: Bottomfeeder - The castaways had to go out onto the beach, grab a hook with an unscrambled word, grab the word, run back up to the beach, solve the word, and then run to the finish line and enter in the word. If they successfully did it first with the correct word, they won individual immunity. Episode 7 'Episode 8: '"Come Crawling Back" *Immunity Challenge: The Flamed Torch - The castaways had to pass the torch to one another until a pre-determined timer went off. The castaway holding the torch would be eliminated and the next round would begin, similar in fashion to musical chairs. The last person standing would win individual immunity. Episode 8 'Episode 9: '"Smooth Ride From Here On" *Immunity Challenge: Popularity Contest - The castaways had to try to get as many popularity votes from the locals as they possibly could in similar fashion to an election vote. The person with the most votes at the end of a predetermined time would win individual immunity. Episode 9 'Episode 10: '"I Am NEVER Done Fighting" *Immunity Challenge: Rope Cutting - The castaways had to guess what voted out players said in their descriptions within their applications. Each had three ropes to begin with. If they got a question correct they cut someone else's ropes. The last person standing with any ropes won individual immunity. Episode 10 'Episode 11: '"No More Room For Error" *Immunity Challenge: Culture and Course - There were two rounds in this challenge. The first round required castaways to ask locals for a relic and the three castaways with the most relics moved onto round two. The second round required castaways to go through an obstacle course and grab puzzle pieces. They then had to run back, untie the bags, and solve the puzzles. The first person to solve all three puzzles correctly first won individual immunity. Episode 11 Voting History Andie was removed from the game due to an illness. Because the person did not send in their vote on time, they received a "Self-Vote", or a vote for themselves. The first Tribal Council Vote resulted in a tie. Per the rules, a second vote was held where the castaways involved in the tie would not vote and the remaining castaways could only vote for those who tied. Twists 'Entrance Individual Immunity Necklaces:' At the beginning of the game both tribes were notified that at each camp was a riddle and if solved correctly first obatined an individual immunity necklace to be awarded to the person who solved the riddle. This necklace would be used at each person's first respective tribal council where there was a vote. One tribe ended up having a person solve the riddle, so the other tribe voted on a tribe leader to receive the necklace. 'Tribe Switch:' The season had a twist where the tribes switched members. In a random order the castaways picked their buffs out of a hat and then switched or stayed on a tribe based on the buff they picked out. The tribe numbers didn't change because both tribes were even, but regardless of if that would have happened the tribes would have been an even six members to six members. 'Late Merge:' For the first time in this series the tribes merged with nine people left instead of ten people left. This means people were on their original tribes for about nine days due to Andie's medical evacuation and then their switched tribes for about nine days. Trivia *This is the first season set in an Asian setting. References None External Links *Official Group for Series *Official Application Group for Series *Official Viewers Lounge Group for Series See Also Long Individual Immunity Necklace.png|Long Individual Immunity Necklace, Symbol for Fire Xiong Mao Individual Immunity Necklace.png|Xiong Mao Individual Immunity Necklace, Symbol for Tranquility Survivor- China immunity idol.jpg|Survivor: China Immunity Idol Merged Necklace.jpg|Merged Individual Immunity Necklace, Fire and Tranquil Symbols Morphed